


Give me your Heart

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 16: Partecipare alla tua vita.</p><p>I pensieri di Merlin mentre osserva Arthur duellare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your Heart

Ho un grande destino davanti a me, un futuro nel quale potrò dimostrare a tutti il mio valore.  
Non mi interessa, tutto questo non ha importanza.  
Mentre ti guardo giostrare con i tuoi compagni d'arme sotto il caldo sole delle quattro del pomeriggio, capisco che mi basta partecipare alla tua vita per essere davvero felice.  
Non importa se dovrò continuare a vivere nell'ombra basta che veda ancora i tuoi occhi azzurri guardarmi, la tua bocca sorridermi. Posso rinunciare a tutto, voglio solo continuare ad illudermi che un giorno il tuo cuore sarà mio.  
Donamelo, Arthur, lo conserverò fino alla morte.


End file.
